onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
OnePunch-Man Wiki:Editing Guidelines
These are the basic guidelines for editing. Basics *Fact > Opinion, for example though most people believe Boros is a disaster level of God, he has never been confirmed and as such should not be listed as a God level threat. *In terms of determining the reliability or priority of sources, remember: Original Manga > Audiobooks > Original Webcomic > Databooks > Anime > Accurate Translations (by reliable scanlators or translators) > Official English Dubs (Such as Viz and FUNimation). Grammar *Use words that are appropriate to the article, and keep the language simple. **Wikis are meant to present information in an easy-to-read manner, so avoid using fancy diction. *All sentences should use the proper tense. **All summaries of plot should be written in the present active tense. *American English is the preferred variety of English. Appearance Section *Should be as detailed as possible. *Ultimate goal should be that any costume designer can use it as a point reference. Trivia Guidelines *Trivia should be something that is not so obvious to the average viewer, such as who Atomic Samurai was modeled after. Page outlines Character pages *Appearance *Personality *History *Plot *Abilities & Powers **Supernatural Abilities **Physical Abilities **Fighting Style **Miscellaneous Abilities **Equipment **Hero Rating *Major Battles *Quotes *Trivia *References *Navigation Organization pages *Headquarters *History *Plot *Members *References *Navigation City pages *Locations *Inhabitants **Superheroes **Villains **Monsters **Other *Plot *Trivia *References *Navigation Race pages *Overview *Plot *Abilities & Powers *References *Navigation The "Abilities & Powers" Section Outline Miscellaneous abilities or noteworthy mentions of the characters overall strength are written normally. Sub-headings These are the Sub-headings we are currently using on this wiki: Intelligence: For characters with noteworthy intellect. Describes their intellectual abilities- Physical Abilities: For purely physical attributes of the characters like strength, speed, durability and some rather unique physical abilities. :Levels of said attributes: *'Enhanced': If the said attribute is of a great caliber. *'Immense': If the said attribute is incredible high of the character (more than Enhanced). Anything as strong as or stronger than Puri-Puri Prisoner is considered to have immense strength. Anything faster than Puri-Puri Prisoner is considered to have immense speed. :Unique levels :*'Evergrowing': If the said attribute endless increases in caliber. :*'Overwhelming': If the said attribute is too great to be measured. Supernatural Abilities: For unique and paranormal abilities like Telekinesis, Telepathy or some energy-based powers. Fighting Style(s): How the character fights, be it armed or unarmed. Includes Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combat and other unique fighting styles some characters displayed during the series. :Levels of the said styles (If not an unique martial art): *'"none":' The character fights in the style without any particular skill in it. (or it is unknown how skilled the character is) *'Proficient:' Displays above average prowess skill in their fighting style. *'Expert:' Displays excellent prowess in the style. *'Master:' Displays tremendous skill in their respective fighting style. :Examples: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Proficient Marksman, Expert Swordsman and Master Psychic Combatant. Equipment: The equipment (notable weapons or tools) which the character frequently uses. Hero Rating: The rating of the characters from the OPM Databook.